Design and operate a program for women suffering from alcohol abuse, focusing on her unique treatment needs as a woman. Improve attitudes of her important others regarding her problem; improve relationships. Improve community awareness of alcoholism in women. Provide singles, couples, group therapy: treat family as a unit. Provide nurses' evaluation of health needs; refer as required. Reach potential clients in early stages of alcohol abuse to provide preventive as well as remedial service. Provide clients' children some guidance to help them break the alcoholism pattern set by parent(s) as an example for them to follow. Involve enlightened layman from AA, Alanon, Alateen and other community agencies and individuals as volunteer counselors and public speakers, and provide them with training in program concerns. All of the above endeavors will be monitored by close and careful research and evaluation.